Gunsmith Slayers
by Findel
Summary: This is a cross over fic with the Slayers and the Gunsmith Cats. Lina Inverse as Rally Vicent, Amelia as Mini May Hopkins, and Zelgadis Greywords as the Bean Bandit
1. Default Chapter

**GunSmith Slayers**

**Prologue**

**Trouble Brewing**

* * *

This is my Slayers/GunSmith Cats fusion fic. Hope you all enjoy and that you are satisfied with my portrayal of the characters.

* * *

It was a dark and foreboding night on the east side of Chicago. The mist had gathered around the buildings and streets creating the illusion of mystery and danger at every turn. In an abandoned block of warehouses all was quiet...too quiet. 

Harold, a mid-ranking ATF agent, was looking into the window of a warehouse. Harold had been assigned to a smuggling case and was now closing in on the group he was after. All he needed now was the location of their next drop and he would have the sting set up for sure. As two large trucks pulled into the shipping areas of the warehouse, Harold turned on the receiver for the bug he had planted earlier. He watched as a few men came out from the trucks and started looking around. "Hey, where is this guy we're suppost'a meet," asked one of the men.

"We're here," came a voice from the shadows, "You didn't think we would miss our first shipment now would you," asked the figure as he stepped out.

He was a young man that looked to be no more than twenty-one. He had a slim build with gold eyes and aqua blue hair. Out from the top of his head jutted a horn that made him look like some kind of demon. He walked forward followed by some men. He stopped and said, "Let's see the merchandise before we start."

"You have the cash," asked the leader of the other group.

The young man looked up to the catwalk to a man dressed in ivory. The man nodded down to him and he motioned for a briefcase carried by one of the men. "I think this is what you want," he said confidently as he opened the case to reveal a load of money.

The leader of the other group motioned to his men and they unloaded two crates into the warehouse. They opened one to reveal all sorts of weapons. Rifles, pistols, grenades, bomb materials, and even a bazooka. "Yes, very nice, and the other one," asked the young man as he pointed towards the second crate.

The goons pried open the second crate to reveal drugs. Anything from crack, to pcp was in the crate. "Yes, that was the deal. This money for all you crates of merchandise," the young man said as they began the exchange.

As the exchange went on the young man approached the leader, "Can we expect good service in the future?"

"Of course, but I would like to know who my, so to say, business partner is," asked the leader as he looked up at the man in ivory who was obviously calling the shots.

"Oh, well just know him as 'The Chimera'," answered the young man.

"Ok...., when and where do we make the next drop?"

"Warehouse fifty-two, on the west side, in the abandoned industrial complex, two days from now."

* * *

Back outside Harold was absolutely ecstatic. He had the time and location now all he needed to do was radio back to headquarters to set up the sting. As he made his way down the fire escape he looked behind him. He had this odd feeling he was being followed, but when he looked no one was there. He got to his car, which was backed up in the alleyway, and opened the door. As he was reaching for the radio he felt something being pressed to the back of his head. He put his hands up slowly. "Who ever you are don't shoot, you have me."

Harold turned around slowly to be met with a man in a black trench coat and a mask. The mask was that of a smile/frown in black and white spilt down the middle. "Goodbye," said the man as he pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered all over the front of the car and the front seat as the silenced shot ended the man's life. The unknown assassin bent down to the body and pulled out Harold's ATF badge. "Well Agent Harold, I hope you lived a full life."

* * *

Back in the warehouse the man in ivory watched as the last bit of the transaction was taking place. Everything was going according to plan. He turned his head slightly to notice the man in the mask walking towards him. "Did you kill him," asked the man in a low, emotionless tenor.

The man in the mask stopped in front of him and said, "It's taken care of," as he handed over the agents badge.

"Ahh, good job Vladimir. But we must be cautious. The last people to try this ended up either getting busted or killed by those bounty hunters Lina Inverse, and Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon. I don't want you getting cocky like your predecessor, Radnikough."

"Not to worry. I will be as carefully as possible. Of course Radnikough didn't have some of the technology we do. I mean the ATF agent didn't even know I was there with this chameleon armor."

"Yes, but we need to do more than just that. I'll pull some strings within the state's government. I'm sure our good friend Xellos is just looking for some mischief to cause," with that the ivory man and Vladimir disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Hope that was a good tone setting prologue. I mean not everything will be like this but the more plot in a chapter the more serious it will be. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

GunSmith Cats belongs to Kenichi Sonoda. Any material used in this series isn't being use for any form of profit. 

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	2. Gunsmith Slayers Chapter 1: On the Case ...

**GunSmith Slayers**

**Chapter: 1**

**On the Case Again**

* * *

Zangulus, another ATF agent, arrived on the scene of the execution of his fellow agent. He looked down at the body to examine it. _Let's see, single shot to the head, and from the splatter I would say at point blank range._ _Man, Harold probably never saw it coming._ Zangulus walked into the area where the transaction had taken place. He turned to one of the investigating team and asked, "Any clues yet?"

"Yes sir, we have found traces of a few narcotics in this area."

"Good, keep it up," Zangulus turned and made his way up to the cat walk.

Once up there he asked the same question, "Any clues here?"

"No sir, all we found was Agent Harold's badge. There were no figure prints or anything up here including the badge."

Zangulus walked back out to the car, "Have you found the bullet yet?"

"No sir, but we believe it to be lodged in the seat, see," the agent pointed out a hole in the seat that was equivalent to a bullet hole.

"Well, get it out of there, we'll need that," Zangulus demaned.

"Yes sir, we are working as hard as we can but it may take a while. If we go too fast there is a chance we may damage the evidence," answered the investigation team member. 

"Ok, just get it out of there. Keep up the good work. I need to pay a visit to some contacts so hold down the place until I get back," Zangulus ordered. 

"Yes sir!" 

Zangulus headed towards his car so he could go meet the contacts. _Man, not this routine again. Last time I got these two in on a case like this they were almost kill. That and they still owe me for the surveillance van they blew up._ Zangulus got in and started up his car and started heading for a little known gun shop. _ Hope I can convince __them to go along with it. From what Harold found out these guys mean business. _ _Lina, Amelia, looks like we will need your help again. _

* * *

The phone rings at a gun store known as GunSmith Cats. The phone is soon answered by a small redhead wearing an apron, "Gunsmith Cats, this is Lina, how can I help you? Oh yes, Mr. Johnson you gun is ready whenever you have time to pick it up. Ok, Tuesday at one o'clock sounds good, seeya' then bye bye."

A slightly shorter brunette walks in carrying a box as Lina hangs up the phone, "Lina, you know you can lend a hand with the new shipment," she whines at her partner behind the counter.

"Now Amelia, we've been through this before. One person must man the counter at all times. And since I was already back here you get the shipment this time."

"What do you mean this time?!? I have gotten the shipments the last five times," complained Amelia as the bell that hung above the door rang, announcing a customer.

"Welcome to Gunsmith Cats, how can I help..........YOU!!!" Lina yelled as Zangulus walked through the door.

"My Lina, is that anyway to treat an old friend like me," Zangulus asked with that bravado of his.

"Friend nothing! Last time we worked with you we almost got killed enough times that I have to count on both hands," Lina fumed at the coy ATF agent.

"What do you want anyway Zangulus," Amelia asked somewhat headily.

"Well you might want to go on break. This will take a while."

The three moved to the back room. Lina was actually in a good enough mood to pour Zangulus a cup of coffee. Zangulus, having learned from the last incident here, drank some coffee before talking. "I was wondering if we at the ATF would be able to get you assistance again in a case matter?"

"What type of case," Lina asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"We need your help to bust a smuggling ring," and Zangulus was cut off by Lina spitting coffee all over the place.

"No way, I'm not doing another one of these," Lina was about to walk out without a second thought when Zangulus asked, "Do I have to resort to drastic measures again?"

Lina and Amelia looked at him and in unison said, "Like you have anything else to pin on us."

"I have my license things finished from last time and my records are clean," Lina said with a look of daring towards the ATF agent.

"And, I haven't used explosive since the last case we were on," Amelia protested.

"Need I remind you of the overlooked bill for the surveillance van you two blew up," Zangulus asked rhetorically.

Amelia blushed slightly and rubbed her hand behind her head as she chuckled dumbly. Lina turned and looked at Zangulus, "No way, Zangulus that isn't going to work."

"I thought so. So I brought you this note," Zangulus said as he handed Lina a small note.

Lina opened the note and shuttered and began to sweat in fear. She grabbed Zangulus by the collar and made him look at her pale white face. She then franticly screamed, "Ok, Ok I'll do it just don't tell Neechan I tried to refuse, please, please!!!"

Amelia sweatdropped at the site of the might Lina Inverse being conquered by a simple letter from her sister. "Well what's in this case," Amelia asked.

"We have been tracking a smuggling group for quite a while. We know little about them. Mainly they are very mobile; able to move from one part of the city to another quickly. The other bit is they are lead by this man. He calls himself 'The Chimera'."

Zangulus laid down a picture of 'The Chimera' for them to view. Lina looked at the picture. She saw a man covered head to toe in ivory. Not a bit of him was showing other than some bits of hair and his eyes. "Man, what kinda weirdo is he. I mean he is even wearing a mask over his face."

"We don't really know. Most of our people think it is one kind of a calling card, and others think he is just really paranoid of others knowing what he looks like."

"Anything else," Lina asked with a look on her face daring Zangulus to not tell her something.

"Well.....yes.....an agent has already been killed on this assignment," Zangulus admitted as he laid down a crime scene photo.

"As you can see he suffered a.....," Zangulus was cut off by Lina, "A bullet shot to the head at point blank range."

"Oh yes, I forgot I was talking to the gun guru Lina Inverse," Zangulus said somewhat mockingly.

Zangulus got up and left now that the deal was made. That and the looks those two were giving him told him they were ready to ripe him into pieces so now was a good time to leave. 

He got out to a pay phone down the street and dialed a number. The phone rang twice before it was answered, "Gunsmith Cats, this is Lina, how may I help you?"

He smirked an said, "Oh yes, by the way, I will want to see you two in my office tomorrow first thing in the morning."

Zangulus could just imagine the look on Lina's face as she growled and replied, "We'll be there. Now leave us alone for the day will you?!?!"

Zangulus replaced the receiver and walked to his car and drove off.

* * *

Lina, Amelia, and Fillia had gotten together at Lina's home to discuss the newest assignment for the bounty hunters. "Fillia, do you have any information on this chimera guy or his crime organization," Lina asked somewhat irritated.

Fillia looked up from some papers she was scanning through and said, "I can maybe come up with some things, but it will take me at least a day. It all depends on what you want."

"I want to know as much as you can dig up. I don't want to be caught unprepared like last time. First thing, find out if he is really a chimera like his nickname suggest. If he is then he probably has some pretty big connections to get that kind of operation done. Also, try and see if you can find out what he is made of," Lina rambled on about what to look for.

Fillia waved her hand in front of Lina, cutting her off, and said, "Who is the research expert here? I will find what I can. In the mean time keep on your toes. This could be as bad or worse then the last smuggling organization."

Fillia got her things together and walked out to her car. As Lina and Amelia watched her drive off, Lina asked, "Do you have as bad a feeling about this as I do?"

Amelia only nodded as they walked back into the house. "Well I'm going to bed," Amelia informed Lina as she walked up the stairs.

Lina sat back down at the couch and looked at two photos Zangulus had given them. She first looked at 'The Chimera' photo and couldn't help but shiver slightly. _Those eyes, they look so...so cold. This guy looks like he could care less at who or how many he has to kill. _Lina shifted to looking at the crime scene photos of the ATF agent. _Man, who ever did this is good. He was shoot right in the face. Had he been facing away it would've been an execution shot. That means that the guy was either aware or the assassin let him turn around before he shot him. I have a bad feeling about this_, Lina repeated in her mind as she headed off for bed.

* * *

Inside a dark room sat two figures. One was seated behind a desk with his high backed leather chair facing the window. He hand shoulder length amethyst hair, and his eyes remained closed at all times. "So Zel-kun, you want me to keep the Gunsmith Cats out of your hair," he asked in what sounded as a mocking tone.

"Yes Xellos, The ring has begun and I don't need them stopping me now. Not when I'm so close," said The Chimera from the other side of the room.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I can give that Fillia false leads, and sense she is their main tip off that should help mess them up," Xellos smiled wickedly as plans began to form in his mind.

"I don't care how you do it, just do it," said the chimera as he walked out the office.

Xellos turned his chair around when he heard the door shut, that smile still on his face. _Yes Zel-kun, I will do it. I will have to thank you somehow for giving me something interesting._

Xellos looked down at his watch and decided to call it a day. _Mustn't let the public know that their beloved senator Xellos is actually a Mazuko, now do we_, he mused to himself as he made his way to his car.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

GunSmith Cats belongs to Kenichi Sonoda. Any material used in this series isn't being use for any form of profit.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	3. Gunsmith Slayers Chapter 2: Clues and Le...

**Gunsmith Slayers**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Duel**

* * *

Zelgadis, also known as the Chimera, walked along the catwalk of the old warehouse. He got to a point, stopped and looked about. 'Yes, this is a good spot,' he mused as he placed a berretta next to the guard rail of the catwalk. He then jump down to a stack of boxes under it. There he placed another berretta and a taser. 'Just about ready for my guests tonight,' Zel walked along canvassing the area for strategic points to place weapons. "Tonight is the night I put the Gunsmith Cats out of commission," with that Zel walked into the back of the warehouse chuckling to himself as he went.

* * *

At the same guns shop the phone is heard ringing. Lina runs down from the break room to answer the phone. "Gunsmith Cats, this is Lina, how may I help you," she asked a bit breathless.

"I was just calling to see if you were ready for tonight," replied a smug voice over the receiver. "Zangulus, I thought I told you to keep your nose out of my business. And, how did you know about tonight?"

"Oh, Senator Metallium clued us in on the sting and said he had already given you the same information. I'm just calling to see if you need backup for this one," he asked with an air of annoyance.

"No, I don't. Last time we did this you guys almost got me killed. So just keep your nose out and Amelia and I will take care of it," Lina huffed at the ATF agent on the other side of the line.

"Fine, fine just don't get yourselves killed. This Chimera isn't just some second rate street dealer," Zangulus said, letting a little concern slip into his voice.

"We will be alright, he may be well organized, but there hasn't been any organization that can top the Gunsmith Cats," Lina said in triumph and set the receiver back on the phone.

After hanging up Lina leaned slightly against the wall and sighed. 'I may sound all confident about this on the outside, but I keep thinking that something isn't right,' Lina mused as she went back up to the break room. She was greeted by Amelia and Filia's worried looks of concern as she sat down to her mug of coffee. "Who was that," asked Amelia.

"Oh, just Zangulus trying to give me a hard time about tonight," Lina answered in a bland tone.

"Well about that. So far as I have found there is activity in that old warehouse. My sources report that they have heard of two deals already going down in that area," Filia stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!? I thought Xellos said they where starting tonight," Lina asked somewhat shocked that the deals had begun.

"Well, who knows what people are working for this Chimera guy. He could have agents all over the place and one might of heard that we had caught on to his pattern and changed it. Either that or Xellos was giving us somewhat false information as he tends to do," Filia said trying to keep Lina calm.

"Oh great, looks like I'll have to check my phone and house for bugs and bombs after this one. Or give Xellos another knot on the head," Lina said exasperated at the ease of which leaks appeared in things like the ATF, or how unreliable Xellos' information was.

"But anyway, so far as I know the group in charge of this operation doesn't know that we are planning a sting on them. If we play our cards right then we will be able to hit them hard and fast," Filia said as she laid out a map of the warehouse complex. "Now if you park here and get through the fence right here you can get to one of the main shipping bays in the back."

Amelia soon piped in getting a devilish look on here face, "And I can place charges here and here, and when the explosion goes off the door will be blow off and they won't know what hit them."

"And after that a few shots from me and maybe a few flash bang grenades and we should have them were we want them," Lina ended the planning with her contribution.

They all nodded at each other then Lina and Amelia went to get ready for the night. Filia glanced back down at he files and thought for a brief second, 'Hopefully we can pull this off before someone gets word of this operation.'

She then began to pack up and head out to get some more dirt on the Chimera. As she was walking from the shop she caught sight of a man in a long black trench coat and neck length red hair. The coloration looked exactly like Lina's but she brushed it off when she saw the silver streaks running through it. She found herself saying, "What an odd hair style," as she hopped into her car.

* * *

The man with the odd hair style walked up to the shop known as Gunsmith Cats. He looked inside to see no one behind the desk but the sign saying 'open' in the window. He then noticed the bell on the door to alarm anyone that a customer had walked in. 'Hmm, have to make the first one quick and the second one careful,' he mused before entering and quickly walking to a gun rack. He pulled a rifle out from the rack and quickly placed a small, round, and same colored microphone on the rack and then began to act like he was judging the rifle. He turned when he heard from behind, "Welcome, how may I help you today."

Lina and Amelia had heard the bell and Lina had sent Amelia to take care of this one. When Amelia got out to the counter she saw a man looking to be about twenty-three, five foot eleven inches, and had shoulder length red hair with silver streaks going through it. She then made her presence known by saying, "Welcome, how may I help you today."

The man turned around and said, "Yes, I was wondering if you have any competition scopes for up to a thousand yards."

Amelia looked at the inventory list and found that they were suppose to have some in but she had no clue where they were. Lina usually handled the guns. She turned to the man and smiled saying, "Excuse me I need to go ask if we have in scopes in storage. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No problem," the man replied and leaned up against the counter to wait.

As soon as Amelia left the room the man checked for any cameras about the store. 'Good, no cameras that will make this much easier.' He then quickly reached over the counter and grabbed the phone receiver from behind the desk. He then took out a small pocket knife and undid the top and bottom covers to expose the speaker and microphone ends. He then placed two small bugs in the receiver. To finish up he took out some quick drying adhesive and applied it to both covers before sticking them back on. He then replaced the receiver and went back to his first position right as Lina came walking out of the back. He turned towards her then she said, "Your in luck we have one of those scopes left...sir," Lina somewhat stammered when she saw him. 

The man and Lina stared at each other for a short moment before they both shook it off. The man paid for the scope and said, "Have a good day," as he left the store. 

"Miss Lina, what just happened? You and him acted like you knew each other or something," Amelia asked with concern. 

"Well that's just it Amelia. I have never seen the guy before in my life, but he looked so familiar that I had this feeling that I did know him," Lina said with a bit of a sigh while going back to preparing for the sting. 

* * *

Later that night at the old warehouse on the eastern side a car pulled up to the back side of the complex. As they got out Lina pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars and surveyed the scene. She saw a few men, presumable the chimera's men, walking about the building looking for anything out of the ordinary. 'Hmm, I guess our hunch of them not thinking that a sting would happen was right. There aren't but a handful of guards, I would have stepped up security for this place if I heard of a rumor of a sting,' Lina mused to herself. She pulled on a vest filled with weapons and clips for them as she turned to Amelia and said, "Ok, let's go crash this party, shall we?" 

Amelia nodded excitedly as Lina and her made their way to the opposite end of the complex. As they made sure they were out of sight of what guards where there, Amelia produced a pair of wire cutters and attacked the fence. After a few minutes there was a small hole in the side of the chain length fence and the bushes in the back of the complex had new visitors that were glad the shrubs existed. Lina and Amelia crouched in the bushes until they knew it was clear. They then rushed to one of the back shipping bays. Amelia placed some c4 charges near the door and then motioned for Lina to back off. Lina complied as Amelia made her way back towards the bushes. Then they both had laid down Amelia threw the switch and the huge door flew back into the factory. With the resounding clang Lina took off towards the breach in the structure while pulling out a berretta. She ran into the building and began to look around in the debris filled production floor. 'Strange. I haven't heard any alarms sound, or seen anyone flee the scene, what's going on here,' Lina asked as she made her way into the middle of the floor followed by Amelia. They both got the middle and saw that it was totally vacant, like nothing had ever happened, and where quite confused. Lina turned slightly to look at Amelia and said, "You see anything." 

"No I don't see or hear anything, its like that no one was ever here," Amelia said as a clapping resounded throughout the factory. 

"Who's there," Lina yelled as she wheeled around to face the point that the clapping originated. 

A man dressed in full ivory stepped out into the light not stopping in his mock clapping. He stopped at the edge of the cat walk and said, "Impressive, had we actually been dealing I believe you would have caught us with our proverbial pants down." 

Lina recognized the outfit automatically, this was the chimera, and he was here to deal with them it seemed. "So the chimera himself has come to try and take us out, how flattering," Lina said mockingly. 

The chimera let out a brief chuckle and then replied, "I would take this a bit more seriously my dear. Tonight will be the last night you ever see," as he dropped down quickly to retrieve the berretta that he had hidden earlier today. 

Lina saw him move and quickly drew a bead and fired twice. The bullets flew into his chest and the distinct sound of them ricocheting off down the way was heard soon after. The chimera finished standing up and drew a bead on Lina saying smugly, "I'm a little disappointed, I was expecting for you to have harder hitting rounds than that. Oh well, not like I was expecting you to make it out alive," with that he let three rounds fly from the pistol. 

Lina tried to dodge as best she could but one round ended up hitting her in the right calf. She, with the help of Amelia, quickly moved to cover behind some crates. At the same time the chimera jumped down from the cat walk and pick up the other berretta and taser. As he came out from behind the boxes he heard a *tink* noise as he turned toward it. Before he could react the flash bang grenade went off and he was blinded. He let out a scream of pain as his eye, being more acute than most, seemed like they burned. He collapsed to the ground and laid still while he recovered. 

Lina and Amelia peeked out of the crates with their shades on when they heard the inhuman scream. After the flash bangs light cleared they were amazed to see the chimera in a ball of pain on the floor. 'What the hell happened?!? He came on acting all confident and one flash bang took him down? Wait...That's it, his eyes are more sensitive to light and the bright light of the flash bang was too much for him. Hehehe, now lets see who has the last laugh,' Lina mused as her and Amelia moved towards the unconscious chimera. "Check him Amelia, and disarm him quick, I don't know how long he will be down." 

Amelia bent down and as she was about to grab one of his weapons she felt electricity flow through her as she passed out from the extreme shock. Lina looked on in horror as the chimera had managed to hit Amelia in the sheen with a taser. Lina's look deepened as the chimera stood up to revel a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. 'Shit, he was ready for the situation of flash bangs, that whole pain thing was just a stunt to make us drop our guard,' Lina thought panicky as she tried to get away. Her hand soon landed on one of her weapons that she had dropped as she had made her way behind the crates. She pulled it up and quickly fired twice at the chimera who crumpled to one knee soon after. He clutched his stomach as it began to bleed and he coughed up some of it as he reached for the taser. Lina looked at him wide eyed and then at the gun, 'No wonder I actually hurt him this is a forty-five magnum.' Lina saw him go for the taser and she leveled and fired again, this time to hit air as the chimera seemed to disappear right before her eyes. She looked about and the picked herself up when there was no sight of him. "Man, we really blew it tonight didn't we kid," she said to the unconscious Amelia as she went towards her. 

As Lina was about to bend over to pick up Amelia she heard something behind her and dove for cove as four bullets went flying past where she used to be. She looked through a slit in the stacked boxes as she thought, 'Where is he.' Soon another two shots rang out as bits of the boxes exploded with the impact of the bullets. "Damnit all," Lina cursed as she fired at the general area that the bullets came from. 

She saw a faint silhouette of the chimera as he moved in the darkness to another area of the floor. She compensated as best she could for his inhuman speed and fired two shots. She smirked slightly as the chimera pivoted to avoid her shots, 'I still haven't lost my touch,' she mused as she began to aim again. "Almost got you...Shit!," Lina squeaked as she ducked right before bullets hit the point right behind where she had just been. 

She jumped back up and looked around to see nothing, the chimera was no where to be seen. She slowly moved towards Amelia's body and was about to nudge her with her foot when she heard, "Goodnight," whispered in her ear. 

Lina was then consumed by shocking, cackling pain that shot through her whole body as the chimera placed the taser right at here spine. She collapsed to the ground screaming before the sweet bliss of darkness over took her and she passed out and became unaware of the pain. The chimera caught her unconscious body as it went limp. He smirked under his mask while thinking, 'Now no one can stop me from what I want. Even though she was out matched, and that was mainly because of my surprise, she did good enough to injury me,' he scowled as he clenched at the area his injuries where located. 'That and it would be a shame to kill something this beautiful without having some fun first,' Zelgadis thought as he looked at the unconscious bounty hunter in his arms, 'Good job. You've earned both your partner's and your lives tonight my pretty little one,' Zel mused as he place an arm under her shoulder and one under her knees as he made his way out of the factory. He stopped at a back door, turned around and said, "Thanks for the information Xellos, I will be sure to call on you again if I need information. Oh yes, and your payment will be wired to one of your account," he then walked out to a car ready to take off as soon as he was in. 

"Your welcome Zel-kun," called a voice from the rafters, "and, you should know that just getting to watch these things is part of my payment." 

As Zel's get away car pulled out of the complex and onto the street Xellos hoped down and landed in front of Amelia's unconscious form. 'I should probably inform the ATF," Xellos mused as he changed into a guise of a homeless forty year old man as he made his way to the nearest phone to place an anonymous call to the desk of one top agent at the ATF office. 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

GunSmith Cats belongs to Kenichi Sonoda. Any material used in this series isn't being use for any form of profit.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	4. Gunsmith Slayers Chapter 3: The Duel

**Gunsmith Slayers**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Duel**

* * *

Zelgadis, also known as the Chimera, walked along the catwalk of the old warehouse. He got to a point, stopped and looked about. 'Yes, this is a good spot,' he mused as he placed a berretta next to the guard rail of the catwalk. He then jump down to a stack of boxes under it. There he placed another berretta and a taser. 'Just about ready for my guests tonight,' Zel walked along canvassing the area for strategic points to place weapons. "Tonight is the night I put the Gunsmith Cats out of commission," with that Zel walked into the back of the warehouse chuckling to himself as he went.

* * *

At the same guns shop the phone is heard ringing. Lina runs down from the break room to answer the phone. "Gunsmith Cats, this is Lina, how may I help you," she asked a bit breathless.

"I was just calling to see if you were ready for tonight," replied a smug voice over the receiver. "Zangulus, I thought I told you to keep your nose out of my business. And, how did you know about tonight?"

"Oh, Senator Metallium clued us in on the sting and said he had already given you the same information. I'm just calling to see if you need backup for this one," he asked with an air of annoyance.

"No, I don't. Last time we did this you guys almost got me killed. So just keep your nose out and Amelia and I will take care of it," Lina huffed at the ATF agent on the other side of the line.

"Fine, fine just don't get yourselves killed. This Chimera isn't just some second rate street dealer," Zangulus said, letting a little concern slip into his voice.

"We will be alright, he may be well organized, but there hasn't been any organization that can top the Gunsmith Cats," Lina said in triumph and set the receiver back on the phone.

After hanging up Lina leaned slightly against the wall and sighed. 'I may sound all confident about this on the outside, but I keep thinking that something isn't right,' Lina mused as she went back up to the break room. She was greeted by Amelia and Filia's worried looks of concern as she sat down to her mug of coffee. "Who was that," asked Amelia.

"Oh, just Zangulus trying to give me a hard time about tonight," Lina answered in a bland tone.

"Well about that. So far as I have found there is activity in that old warehouse. My sources report that they have heard of two deals already going down in that area," Filia stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!? I thought Xellos said they where starting tonight," Lina asked somewhat shocked that the deals had begun.

"Well, who knows what people are working for this Chimera guy. He could have agents all over the place and one might of heard that we had caught on to his pattern and changed it. Either that or Xellos was giving us somewhat false information as he tends to do," Filia said trying to keep Lina calm.

"Oh great, looks like I'll have to check my phone and house for bugs and bombs after this one. Or give Xellos another knot on the head," Lina said exasperated at the ease of which leaks appeared in things like the ATF, or how unreliable Xellos' information was.

"But anyway, so far as I know the group in charge of this operation doesn't know that we are planning a sting on them. If we play our cards right then we will be able to hit them hard and fast," Filia said as she laid out a map of the warehouse complex. "Now if you park here and get through the fence right here you can get to one of the main shipping bays in the back."

Amelia soon piped in getting a devilish look on here face, "And I can place charges here and here, and when the explosion goes off the door will be blow off and they won't know what hit them."

"And after that a few shots from me and maybe a few flash bang grenades and we should have them were we want them," Lina ended the planning with her contribution.

They all nodded at each other then Lina and Amelia went to get ready for the night. Filia glanced back down at he files and thought for a brief second, 'Hopefully we can pull this off before someone gets word of this operation.'

She then began to pack up and head out to get some more dirt on the Chimera. As she was walking from the shop she caught sight of a man in a long black trench coat and neck length red hair. The coloration looked exactly like Lina's but she brushed it off when she saw the silver streaks running through it. She found herself saying, "What an odd hair style," as she hopped into her car.

* * *

The man with the odd hair style walked up to the shop known as Gunsmith Cats. He looked inside to see no one behind the desk but the sign saying 'open' in the window. He then noticed the bell on the door to alarm anyone that a customer had walked in. 'Hmm, have to make the first one quick and the second one careful,' he mused before entering and quickly walking to a gun rack. He pulled a rifle out from the rack and quickly placed a small, round, and same colored microphone on the rack and then began to act like he was judging the rifle. He turned when he heard from behind, "Welcome, how may I help you today."

Lina and Amelia had heard the bell and Lina had sent Amelia to take care of this one. When Amelia got out to the counter she saw a man looking to be about twenty-three, five foot eleven inches, and had shoulder length red hair with silver streaks going through it. She then made her presence known by saying, "Welcome, how may I help you today."

The man turned around and said, "Yes, I was wondering if you have any competition scopes for up to a thousand yards."

Amelia looked at the inventory list and found that they were suppose to have some in but she had no clue where they were. Lina usually handled the guns. She turned to the man and smiled saying, "Excuse me I need to go ask if we have in scopes in storage. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No problem," the man replied and leaned up against the counter to wait.

As soon as Amelia left the room the man checked for any cameras about the store. 'Good, no cameras that will make this much easier.' He then quickly reached over the counter and grabbed the phone receiver from behind the desk. He then took out a small pocket knife and undid the top and bottom covers to expose the speaker and microphone ends. He then placed two small bugs in the receiver. To finish up he took out some quick drying adhesive and applied it to both covers before sticking them back on. He then replaced the receiver and went back to his first position right as Lina came walking out of the back. He turned towards her then she said, "Your in luck we have one of those scopes left...sir," Lina somewhat stammered when she saw him. 

The man and Lina stared at each other for a short moment before they both shook it off. The man paid for the scope and said, "Have a good day," as he left the store. 

"Miss Lina, what just happened? You and him acted like you knew each other or something," Amelia asked with concern. 

"Well that's just it Amelia. I have never seen the guy before in my life, but he looked so familiar that I had this feeling that I did know him," Lina said with a bit of a sigh while going back to preparing for the sting. 

* * *

Later that night at the old warehouse on the eastern side a car pulled up to the back side of the complex. As they got out Lina pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars and surveyed the scene. She saw a few men, presumable the chimera's men, walking about the building looking for anything out of the ordinary. 'Hmm, I guess our hunch of them not thinking that a sting would happen was right. There aren't but a handful of guards, I would have stepped up security for this place if I heard of a rumor of a sting,' Lina mused to herself. She pulled on a vest filled with weapons and clips for them as she turned to Amelia and said, "Ok, let's go crash this party, shall we?" 

Amelia nodded excitedly as Lina and her made their way to the opposite end of the complex. As they made sure they were out of sight of what guards where there, Amelia produced a pair of wire cutters and attacked the fence. After a few minutes there was a small hole in the side of the chain length fence and the bushes in the back of the complex had new visitors that were glad the shrubs existed. Lina and Amelia crouched in the bushes until they knew it was clear. They then rushed to one of the back shipping bays. Amelia placed some c4 charges near the door and then motioned for Lina to back off. Lina complied as Amelia made her way back towards the bushes. Then they both had laid down Amelia threw the switch and the huge door flew back into the factory. With the resounding clang Lina took off towards the breach in the structure while pulling out a berretta. She ran into the building and began to look around in the debris filled production floor. 'Strange. I haven't heard any alarms sound, or seen anyone flee the scene, what's going on here,' Lina asked as she made her way into the middle of the floor followed by Amelia. They both got the middle and saw that it was totally vacant, like nothing had ever happened, and where quite confused. Lina turned slightly to look at Amelia and said, "You see anything." 

"No I don't see or hear anything, its like that no one was ever here," Amelia said as a clapping resounded throughout the factory. 

"Who's there," Lina yelled as she wheeled around to face the point that the clapping originated. 

A man dressed in full ivory stepped out into the light not stopping in his mock clapping. He stopped at the edge of the cat walk and said, "Impressive, had we actually been dealing I believe you would have caught us with our proverbial pants down." 

Lina recognized the outfit automatically, this was the chimera, and he was here to deal with them it seemed. "So the chimera himself has come to try and take us out, how flattering," Lina said mockingly. 

The chimera let out a brief chuckle and then replied, "I would take this a bit more seriously my dear. Tonight will be the last night you ever see," as he dropped down quickly to retrieve the berretta that he had hidden earlier today. 

Lina saw him move and quickly drew a bead and fired twice. The bullets flew into his chest and the distinct sound of them ricocheting off down the way was heard soon after. The chimera finished standing up and drew a bead on Lina saying smugly, "I'm a little disappointed, I was expecting for you to have harder hitting rounds than that. Oh well, not like I was expecting you to make it out alive," with that he let three rounds fly from the pistol. 

Lina tried to dodge as best she could but one round ended up hitting her in the right calf. She, with the help of Amelia, quickly moved to cover behind some crates. At the same time the chimera jumped down from the cat walk and pick up the other berretta and taser. As he came out from behind the boxes he heard a *tink* noise as he turned toward it. Before he could react the flash bang grenade went off and he was blinded. He let out a scream of pain as his eye, being more acute than most, seemed like they burned. He collapsed to the ground and laid still while he recovered. 

Lina and Amelia peeked out of the crates with their shades on when they heard the inhuman scream. After the flash bangs light cleared they were amazed to see the chimera in a ball of pain on the floor. 'What the hell happened?!? He came on acting all confident and one flash bang took him down? Wait...That's it, his eyes are more sensitive to light and the bright light of the flash bang was too much for him. Hehehe, now lets see who has the last laugh,' Lina mused as her and Amelia moved towards the unconscious chimera. "Check him Amelia, and disarm him quick, I don't know how long he will be down." 

Amelia bent down and as she was about to grab one of his weapons she felt electricity flow through her as she passed out from the extreme shock. Lina looked on in horror as the chimera had managed to hit Amelia in the sheen with a taser. Lina's look deepened as the chimera stood up to revel a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. 'Shit, he was ready for the situation of flash bangs, that whole pain thing was just a stunt to make us drop our guard,' Lina thought panicky as she tried to get away. Her hand soon landed on one of her weapons that she had dropped as she had made her way behind the crates. She pulled it up and quickly fired twice at the chimera who crumpled to one knee soon after. He clutched his stomach as it began to bleed and he coughed up some of it as he reached for the taser. Lina looked at him wide eyed and then at the gun, 'No wonder I actually hurt him this is a forty-five magnum.' Lina saw him go for the taser and she leveled and fired again, this time to hit air as the chimera seemed to disappear right before her eyes. She looked about and the picked herself up when there was no sight of him. "Man, we really blew it tonight didn't we kid," she said to the unconscious Amelia as she went towards her. 

As Lina was about to bend over to pick up Amelia she heard something behind her and dove for cove as four bullets went flying past where she used to be. She looked through a slit in the stacked boxes as she thought, 'Where is he.' Soon another two shots rang out as bits of the boxes exploded with the impact of the bullets. "Damnit all," Lina cursed as she fired at the general area that the bullets came from. 

She saw a faint silhouette of the chimera as he moved in the darkness to another area of the floor. She compensated as best she could for his inhuman speed and fired two shots. She smirked slightly as the chimera pivoted to avoid her shots, 'I still haven't lost my touch,' she mused as she began to aim again. "Almost got you...Shit!," Lina squeaked as she ducked right before bullets hit the point right behind where she had just been. 

She jumped back up and looked around to see nothing, the chimera was no where to be seen. She slowly moved towards Amelia's body and was about to nudge her with her foot when she heard, "Goodnight," whispered in her ear. 

Lina was then consumed by shocking, cackling pain that shot through her whole body as the chimera placed the taser right at here spine. She collapsed to the ground screaming before the sweet bliss of darkness over took her and she passed out and became unaware of the pain. The chimera caught her unconscious body as it went limp. He smirked under his mask while thinking, 'Now no one can stop me from what I want. Even though she was out matched, and that was mainly because of my surprise, she did good enough to injury me,' he scowled as he clenched at the area his injuries where located. 'That and it would be a shame to kill something this beautiful without having some fun first,' Zelgadis thought as he looked at the unconscious bounty hunter in his arms, 'Good job. You've earned both your partner's and your lives tonight my pretty little one,' Zel mused as he place an arm under her shoulder and one under her knees as he made his way out of the factory. He stopped at a back door, turned around and said, "Thanks for the information Xellos, I will be sure to call on you again if I need information. Oh yes, and your payment will be wired to one of your account," he then walked out to a car ready to take off as soon as he was in. 

"Your welcome Zel-kun," called a voice from the rafters, "and, you should know that just getting to watch these things is part of my payment." 

As Zel's get away car pulled out of the complex and onto the street Xellos hoped down and landed in front of Amelia's unconscious form. 'I should probably inform the ATF," Xellos mused as he changed into a guise of a homeless forty year old man as he made his way to the nearest phone to place an anonymous call to the desk of one top agent at the ATF office. 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

GunSmith Cats belongs to Kenichi Sonoda. Any material used in this series isn't being use for any form of profit.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	5. Gunsmith Slayers Chapter 4: What What th...

**Gunsmith Slayers**

**Chapter 4**

**What...what in the hell is going on here?!?**

* * *

Here is the next chapter in the Gunsmith Slayers saga. I thought I would have a title true to the slayers series style of titles for this chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

"Hm...Well isn't this an interesting picture," Lina heard as she began to slip back into consciousness. She opened her eyes to see a room with four figures standing near a tube in the center.

"What do you mean," asked a different voice, "We go through this process about every month. What is so different now?"

"Oh...Just that our boss is at his weakest potential, there are hardly any people here to guard him, and she is right there," an aqua haired man pointed at the red head that was in the room. 

"She is tied down and won't get away," spoke another man with a darker blue colored hair and a mustache. 

"Besides the process is almost done," said a slightly pudgy man in a white lab coat. 

"I still don't like that our enemy is right...Oh look, she has finally awakened," said the aqua hair man as he walked towards her with a smile on his face, his golden eyes shinning in the dim room. 

Lina recognized him immediately, "Valgaav," she gasped as he stopped in front of her. 

Valgaav smirked at replied, "So I see I have made a bit of a name for myself. No matter, I suspect that when the boss is done with you that I will have one less fan." 

"Please enough of your smug dramatics," replied the man with the mustache that Lina identified as Zolf in the back of her mind. 

"Ok you guys enough," said an elder man that was mostly bald with a white beard, "Its almost time for the Chimera to awake so stop with the bickering." 

'Rodimus,' Lina mentally logged as she turned her attention to the tube. She soon noted that it was a bacta tank that was used to heal injuries quickly. She soon saw the occupant of the tank and gasped slightly. There floating in the tube was the chimera, devoid of clothing except for what looked to be a speedo, and a healing wound in his lower abdomen. 'That must of been from my magnum,' Lina mused as she looked at the chimera. 'But what else does this serve? They said they do this monthly but why,' Lina mused as she looked at him. 

What was left of the wound finished healing and the chimera's eyes opened. But instead of the sapphire eyes Lina had seen before was replace by eyes of pure red. He began to thrash around in the tube out of rage but the chubby man in the lab coat quickly hit a button and the body relaxed and the eyes returned to there normal look. The lid of the tank opened and the chimera hauled himself out and down to the floor. He stepped into a side room and a few moments later came out in his normal dress, mask, hood, and all. He then turned to Lina and asked, "And how long have you been awake?" 

"Long enough," Lina almost spat. Its true she was interested with what was going on behind the scenes of this operation but she still had some pride to hold onto. That and he had defeated her in a fight, and that was enough to cause her to be pissed at him. She was Lina Inverse, bounty hunter extraordinaire, no one had ever defeated her...expect for him. 

"You should be grateful not spiteful," Valgaav informed her, "He could have killed you and your partner, but he didn't," he then leaned down and whispered, "I wouldn't have given it a second thought," then walked off. 

Lina looked at Valgaav as he walked off but her attention soon focused on the chimera when she saw him looking at Valgaav as well. His eyes narrowed and for a second Lina could see what she thought was anger on his face before it was replaced with that same look of cool neutrality. He turned away and dismissed the others with a few words, "Go back to your business." 

The others left the room and the chimera turned to Lina. He walked behind her and undid her bindings. She was about to jump away then she noticed that she wasn't totally free. A pair of handcuffs kept her hands behind her and a pair around her ankles kept her from really moving. So as she tried to jump up she started to fall but the chimera quickly caught her. He picked her up and carried her down a hall soon they came to a room and he set her down on the edge of a bed. Lina's face was beet red after being that close to him and in that way but she soon banished any of those thoughts and then shouted, "What do you think your doing? If you think you can keep me tied up as some kind of sex slave then you have another think coming you...," Lina was silenced by the chimera's hand over her mouth. 

"I had nothing of the sort planned, unless that's what you want," the chimera replied. 

Lina forgetting his condition because of rage bit down on his hand and soon regretted it. "Oww, that hurts," she said as her jaw throbbed with pain. 

"That will teach you to bite down on stone," he said almost teasingly, "No the reason your here is because I saw an equal in you the night before." 

Lina looked at him for a second in slight shock but then shook it off and replied coldly, "Flattery will get you no where you rapist." 

The chimera scowled at her and sat next to her saying, "Again I hadn't planned on raping you, but if your so persistent on that happening, then maybe I should provide it for you," as he began to unbutton Lina shirt. 

Lina started to struggle with all her might and slipped away from his hands. She landed on the floor with a thud and began to try and escape the hand cuffs. Before she could start the chimera pinned her back to the floor, thus cause the metal rings around her hands to dig into her, and cause her to scream in slight pain. 

The chimera covered his pounding ears as she screamed but still held her down by straddling her body. In a brief intermission of her screams of pain he moved his hand to cover her mouth, and just sat there for a moment panting from the pain his heightened senses cause at times like this then mumbled slightly, "Please stop screaming." 

* * *

In another part of the hideout Valgaav was practicing his fighting skills on a punching bag when he heard the screams and then the silence soon after. He smirked to himself and then thought, 'I might of had the boss wrong. He sure does pick the good looking ones doesn't he,' Valgaav mused as he continued his training.

* * *

Back in the room the chimera was still over Lina holding a hand over her mouth and recovering from the system shock he had just received. He soon felt moisture near his hand and looked to she the bounty hunter crying slightly, from pain or fear he wasn't sure, but they were both there in her eyes. He stood up and pick Lina up and placed her back on the bed. He then wiped her tears away and said, "Sorry, you just need to stop and listen to me."

"Yeah, right," Lina said angrily as she quickly slipped her hand cuffed hands over her head and threw them over the chimera's head trying to strangle him. She pulled tightly but it didn't seem to be doing anything. She gasped when she saw him lift his fingers up with the chain pulling against them, "Damn," she curse as he dropped it behind him and turned around.

"This gets you nowhere," the chimera replied lowly yet somewhat dangerously.

"I don't care, your the villain here and it is my job to either bring you in or take you out," Lina replied as she backed away slightly to come up with another plan.

Zel walked over to the fireplace in the room and brooded for a second before saying, "Your no different from me."

"What," Lina screamed at his back, "What do you mean, your a criminal and I'm a bounty hunter we are completely different," she finished defiantly.

"No we are the same. We are both soldiers of fortune in a way of putting it. You are paid by the government, like a mercenary so to speak, to go after those that break the laws of the government. I am the same, except I am a mercenary for the underworld, a criminal's hired gun and that usually means going after people like you," he finished as he turned to gaze at Lina.

Lina glared at the chimera. He had a point, they both where paid for their services, but Lina performed her job not just because of the payment but also because she believed in the justice system. Well that and she liked to pit herself against the toughest thugs in the underworld so she could prove she was the best in her field, and she had done that until this thug, this chimera. Lina huffed and spat, "What a load of nonsense. I am a helper of justice and you are nothing but an idealistic thug," Lina finished while thinking, 'I think I've been around Amelia a little too long.'

The chimera chuckled slightly at her words and said, "If you only knew. I am much more than a thug, if you want that then you can talk to Valgaav, the rest of us here carry more dignity then a street punk. The rest of us were soldiers and spies, men who would live and die for our country but then were betrayed by that same thing we wished to protect," as he glared at Lina.

"Well if that was so then why couldn't we find anything like that about you. Sure, Rodimus and Zolf were as you said but you were never shown to have served any country at all," Lina shot back at him.

"Because, I was part of a special operations division that has been kept secret from everyone except the highest in the government," he replied as he stepped closer to Lina.

Lina inched back slightly on the bed and shot back at the chimera, "Fine then prove it," 'Oh great comeback there Lina,' she thought as she looked at the chimera.

"Please, that's one of the weakest arguments out there," the chimera said as he stood at the foot of the bed, "Surely you can think of something better...or is this little game at an end?"

Lina sat there and just looked at him. She didn't have anything to continue her argument with and so she felt that silence was a better option in this guy's case. "So it seems I've won," the chimera announced and received a glare from Lina.

The chimera had moved onto the bed and sat right across from Lina looking into her eyes. He moved forward slightly and whispered to her, "Enough of this. The reason your here is because I saw an equal in you and would offer you a chance to join me," the chimera took Lina's hand in his own and spoke softly, "You can help us win our fight against the lies and deceit the government has thrown about."

To say Lina was in shock was an understatement. She looked at the chimera for awhile, not sure of what to do, then removed her hand from his saying, "I'd have to be crazy."

The chimera's expression hardened and his eyes narrowed. For a brief moment Lina thought she registered a flash of anger within the otherwise unemotional sapphire pools. He stood up from the bed and walked a few feet before saying, "Hm...Seems the government has you trained better than I expected."

Lina glared at him for the remark. Even if she did work for government agencies here and there that didn't mean anything. No one lead her around on a leash like a trained attack dog like the chimera was suggesting. 'Oh, he's going to pay for that one,' Lina thought as she replied, "Listen buster, no one orders me around. Not the government, not the FBI or ATF, and especially not you."

The chimera turned back towards her with an amused smirk on his face. He looked at her up and down again before saying, "Are you sure? I mean anyone will do anything for the right price."

Lina continued to glare shooting back with, "That won't work on me buddy."

The chimera walked back over to the bed and sat down in front of her again. He looked into her eyes as his smirk turned to mischievous while asking, "Or are you the type that wants something else for her services," while running a hand through Lina crimson locks.

Lina back away but soon found herself up against the headboard. She looked at the chimera as he moved closer. "Keep away from me," she yelled as she attempted to swing her hands at him.

The chimera caught them in his left hand and subdued her ability to lash at him. He inched closer until his mouth was right next to Lina's ear, "Lina...I can give you whatever you want if you just help me. Money, power, pleasure...whatever it is just say it and I will give it to you," he whispered as he lightly stroked her face.

Lina pressed her back against the headboard, increasing the gap between her and the chimera slightly, while saying, "What do you think I am? Some stupid, sluty girl that is going to fall for this act? Well, think again you...," Lina stopped as the chimera had come closer and began to nuzzle her neck.

The chimera nuzzled her neck twice, it had gained the wanted effect, before looking at her. "Are you sure there's nothing. Surely you want something?"

Lina turned her head to the side and turned up her nose slightly with a bit of a, "Hmp."

The chimera smirked at her and then leaned in and did something very unexpected...he bite her.

"Ow," Lina yelled as she tried to move away when she felt his teeth punctured her skin slightly. She was about to say something when he began to nibble instead of biting. Lina felt her tension begin to melt away as he continued. She stopped struggling for a moment and moaned lowly as the feeling washed over her. She was soon snapped back into reality when he stopped and sat up to look at her. "Do you still disagree," he asked.

"Yes," Lina answered quickly, "You just caught me by surprise with that and I will kill you if you try it again."

"Well remember my offer is still open," replied the chimera as he quickly covered Lina's mouth and nose with a white cloth.

Lina struggled as she felt the chloroform begin to take effect on her. She was fighting a losing battle as the chimera's hand was unmovable. She looked at him, a quick expression of fear flashed in her eyes as her mind dulled and she passed out into the chimera's arms.

The chimera smiled down at the unconscious bounty hunter in his arms. 'She really is beautiful when she isn't yelling,' he thought before he snapped his attention to the sounds of foot steps. He looked as Vladimir entered the room and asked, "Well, what are we going to do with her now?"

"Let her go of course," the chimera replied, "I can guarantee she will be back. I have already reached her somewhat, even if she won't admit it."

With that the chimera picked Lina up and started heading down the hall to an awaiting car with Vladimir following behind him.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	6. Gunsmith Slayers Chapter 5: Back to Squa...

**Gunsmith Slayers**

**Chapter 5**

**Back at Square One**

* * *

Amelia sighed as she started to unlock the door of the Gunsmith Cats shop that she was running in Lina's absence. She couldn't help but think about her friend and business partner Lina Inverse. 'I hope Miss Lina is alright...If that chimera has done anything to her then I'll give him something to worry about,' she thought as she opened the door. She moved towards the counter but stopped when she heard a low moan from behind the area. She pulled a sap from her purse as she creped towards the end of the counter. As she rounded the corner all wants to do bodily harm left her being as she saw the mound of flame red hair that belonged to her now found partner. "Miss Lina you're ok," Amelia shouted as she latched onto the half awake red head.

"Wha...What! Amelia what do you think you're doing," Lina yelled as she flung her over-excited partner to the other side of the room.

"But...But Miss Lina, you were gone for so long that we thought they had killed you," Amelia explained as she moved back to her partner.

Lina turned up her nose and scoffed, "It takes more than a drug runner to take me out," before her knees buckled slightly because of the effect of the chloroform still hanging on.

She caught a hold of the counter and held herself up as she turned slightly to Amelia and said, "Well it takes a drug runner and some chloroform," as she regained her balance.

"Well at least your alright Miss Lina. We thought that you wouldn't make it back," Amelia said with relief in her voice.

"What do you mean wouldn't make it back. Are you trying to say that I'm weak, that I can't protect myself? Is that what you are saying Amelia," Lina almost screamed at the young brunette.

"I...I was only saying that in the past when the chimera took hostages that they where either found dead in a river or not found at all," Amelia stuttered while she backed away from the enraged Lina Inverse.

Lina glared at her partner as she huffed while trying to control her temper. After a few moments she regained what bit of calm that Lina Inverse can display. She then turned around and while walking towards the back room said, "Well looks like I beat the odds again."

Amelia sighed with relief again as Lina walked into the back and the thought, 'At least she's alive and still the same Lina,' before shouting, "Wait for me miss Lina."

* * *

The chimera looked down from the catwalk of another abandoned warehouse as a deal was finalized by Valgaav. He smiled from under his mask as more money was handed over for his wares. 'Soon, soon I shall have what I want, and no one will be able to stop me,' he thought while gripped the rail a bit. He was brought out of his thoughts by Zolf's voice calling, "Master we are done here and our next shipment is to be in the next few days. At this rate we will reach your goal in no time."

The chimera turned and said in a somber voice, "Don't get too cocky Zolf. We still have the Gunsmith Cats to contend with. They are the only ones who have a chance at stopping me now."

"I don't mean to criticize you master but if you had killed Lina Inverse when you had the chance then the Gunsmith Cats would be out of the picture," Zolf said tactfully as he followed the chimera.

"No, killing her would have just have made the other two angry. Besides, Lina Inverse can be a powerful ally if I can just remove the wool from over her eyes," the chimera rebutted Zolf's advice as he walked onto the roof of the warehouse.

The light quickly shot into the warehouse as the chimera opened the door and shielded his sensitive eyes from the bright light. As he got onto the roof he pulled his hood over his head and walked towards the edge. When he got there he looked out upon the city and waited for Zolf to join him. When Zolf got to the edge the chimera spoke, "Look at it Zolf. This city continues to function normally and has no idea of our existence. It would be easy to manipulate this city as I wanted but I don't want to control this city. All I want is to finish this and then I will be able to disappear for a while."

"But why give up after we finish this job master? We could continue and then you could get your...," Zolf was cut off by the chimera's tense gaze.

"Don't even say it Zolf. I have no want to complete that design. That was back when I still thought that I was totally unstoppable. I now know I have weakness," the chimera explained as he placed his hand over where Lina had shot him during their confrontation.

"We know you have vulnerabilities, but that shouldn't hold you back from what you deserve," Zolf said passionately towards the chimera.

The chimera sighed as he looked at his follower and said, "Zolf, if you only understood. My usual job was to get in without being sighted, get the job done, and then getting out undetected. It is hard to break old habits and if I were to make a move here then the city would truly suffer from my actions."

"I say that we go through. So what if the citizens are hurt. They don't care for anything other than themselves so why worry about them," Zolf shouted.

The chimera turned and stared at Zolf coldly before replying, "Are you ready to give a command that will destroy the lives of hundreds even thousands of innocents. The main reason the populace doesn't care is because they don't know and many leaders know that it is better that most of the populace doesn't know every threat and action that is taken within their society. That way the people will go on with their little lives and the leaders can continue to manipulate them from backstage. Are you ready to be like that Zolf, like the leaders you hate?" 

Zolf backed away from the chimera after he had made such a valid and interesting argument of pathos. He then rebalanced himself and said, "Well it seems I can't dissuade you from your decision," as he disappeared back into the warehouse. 

The chimera sighed heavily in frustration as he continued to look out upon the city as it went about its day to day activity. He frowned at the city as he turned and said, "I will not bring a ground war to this city over things in the past." 

With that he disappeared back into the warehouse to finish up the deal. 

* * *

Lina came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and a haze of steam following her. She walked down the hall while commenting, "Ah, that's what I needed a nice hot bath."

She went into her bedroom and came out wearing a white t-shirt and cotton jogging shorts that consisted of her pajamas. She then walked down to her living room where Amelia was watching the news. "Today a police chase ended in a major wreck as local police and ATF agents chased a group of criminals that were transporting weapons and drugs into the city. So far all the criminals were killed in the accident and a few others were injured in this high speed chase. This is Anna Hatfield for KYSE News now back to you Mike," came the report over the television.

"I wonder if that was part of the chimera's gang in that wreck," Amelia asked out loud.

"Well it's either that or he's got some competition," Lina remarked jokingly.

"How can you kid around like that Miss Lina," Amelia asked surprised at her partner's mood.

"Because, I know those are his men," Lina said somberly.

"How do you know," Amelia continued to belt out the questions.

"I've meet the chimera and from what I could tell about his personality he wouldn't allow for any kind of competition ," Lina informed her partner.

Amelia sighed and then said, "Man, whatever happened to the whole honor among thieves idea."

Lina huffed and said, "That cliché of a phrase has never been true even when the thieves guild was founded in the ancient times."

Amelia sighed and said, "Oh yes, Filia wants to meet with us at the shop tomorrow," as Lina started to walked towards her bedroom.

"Sure, sure whatever. I just want to go to sleep right now," Lina replied while heading of to bed.

* * *

Lina tossed and turned in her sleep as she kept replaying the same statement over and over. 'No we are the same. We are both soldiers of fortune in a way of putting it. You are paid by the government, like a mercenary so to speak, to go after those that break the laws of the government. I am the same, except I am a mercenary for the underworld, a criminal's hired gun and that usually means going after people like you.' Lina couldn't put the chimera's words away. She kept revisiting them in her head whenever she tried to doze off. "Damnit, why can't I keep from hearing him over and over in my head," Lina asked the darkness.

She rolled over on her stomach and covered her head with her pillow as if to muffle out a noise. But, this evening noise couldn't be drowned out by the loudest music or muffled out by the best sound proofing. Lina couldn't help but think over his words as she laid in the bed. 'In a way he is right. We bought hunt our quarry for money and we are bought hired by another party to do so. The thing is who hired him? Why is he a criminal gun for hire? He seemed to be a man of honor yet he offers his services to evil. What could of twisted his sense of justice so,' Lina asked so many questions that still went unanswered. "I guess next time I'll have to be a bit more talkative when we have a conversation," Lina commented to herself as she rolled again and finally found sleep.

* * *

The next mourning found Lina and Amelia running the shop as usual. As they were restocking a few ammo shelves; Filia came walking in the door. Filia rushed forward as Lina stood up and hugged her tightly while saying, "Oh Lina, It's good to see you again. I thought they would kill you for sure. I'm so happy that your alive..," until Lina elbowed her in annoyance. 

"Yes, yes I know but you don't have to get that excited," Lina replied in an uninterested tone. 

Filia picked herself up from the floor and composed herself, "Yes, and now on to what I wanted to talk to you two about."

"What is so important Miss Filia," Amelia asked as she came over to the two.

"It has come to my attention that there is a leak somewhere either in the ATF or the government," Filia started to explain.

"No, friggin duh," Lina interrupted, "The chimera was just waiting for us. He knew we were going to hit that warehouse. He also knew the ordnance we were packing as well. I mean how else can you explain the sunglasses with the flash bang trick?"

"I know, I know," Filia began again, "I continually kicked myself when I heard what had happened. Somehow the information leaked out of us but how?"

"Could be like last time. You know a mole in the ATF," Amelia put forward a suggestion.

"It may but it will take a while to follow up on that. Let's go over our plans here, and make sure to check for bugs everyday," Filia said as she sat down to share a cup of coffee with Lina and Amelia.

* * *

"I'm back," Vladimir called as he entered the room that had a desk and a high backed chair. The chair turned to Vladimir the reveal the chimera sitting there with his mask still on.

"Did you silence the survivors," the chimera asked as he stood up.

"The only person their speaking to now is L-sama," Vladimir replied confidently.

"Good now down to the rest of our business," replied the chimera as he walked out the door with Vladimir behind him.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

GunSmith Cats belongs to Kenichi Sonoda. Any material used in this series isn't being use for any form of profit.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


End file.
